tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Music Videos
Music Videos were first produced during the third series in 1992. These videos featured their own songs, primarily sung by Richard Steven Horvitz and B*Witched choirs, with television series veterans Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell ocassionally providing backing vocals or taking the lead. Since Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, some songs have been sung by the characters, a format that specials used exclusively. From 1994 to 2003, the songs were based on the theme tunes of a specific character, place, or type of job that the engines would do, which were composed by both Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. Several have been released on CD as audiobooks or music albums. After O'Donnell and Campbell left the series after twenty years, Robert Hartshorne began composing the music for the series, while Ed Welch wrote the songs, both starting from the eighth series in 2004. Welch left in 2009, leaving Hartshorne to take over composing the songs. In 2011, Peter Hartshorne, Robert's son, helped him score Day of the Diesels. The Hartshornes left the programme after their contracts ended in 2015 and Chris Renshaw and Oliver Davis took over as composers. Steve D'Angelo and his company Eggplant LF compose, write and produce songs for the television series while Davis composes and produces songs for the specials. The music videos are known for using clips from the series along with deleted scenes which would not be seen in the episodes themselves. Some music videos have specially-shot footage, which would only happen if the song did not have the required clips from the archives. Series 3 * Thomas' Anthem * I'm Thomas the Tank Engine Series 4 * Thomas' Anthem * Let's Have a Race * Gone Fishing * Toby * Don't Judge a Book By its Cover * The Island Song * Really Useful Engine * Thomas' Christmas Song Series 5 * Night Train * Accidents Will Happen * Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * It's Great to be an Engine * The Snow Song * Donald's Duck * Sir Topham Hatt * Come for the Ride * Harold the Helicopter * Percy's Seaside Trip Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Really Useful Engine * Shining Time * I Know How the Moon Must Feel * The Locomotion * Some Things Never Leave You * Summer Sunday * The Whistling Song *early draft* * Night Train * The Island Song * Thomas' Anthem Series 6 * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up Series 7 * Five New Engines in the Shed * The Red Balloon * There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away * Troublesome Trucks * Salty * The Whistle Song Series 8 * Sounds * Emily * Surprises * A World Around You * Determination * Patience * Ode to Gordon * Engine Roll Call Calling All Engines! * Busy * Trying To Do Things Better * Together (Together We Made it Happen) * Second Engine Roll Call * The Dream Song . Series 9 * Brave * Day and Night * Party Time * Pride * Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Buffer Up and Share * Togetherness Jack and the Sodor Construction Company * The Work Song * One Friendly Family Series 10 * Doing it Right * Favourite Place * H is for Harold * Navigation * There's Always Something New * Responsibility * Strength * Go!! Thomas * Jingle Bells * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Engine Roll Call Series 11 * The Narrow Gauge Engines * Engine Roll Call The Great Discovery * Thomas and James are Racing * There's a Job for Everyone * Where, oh Where is Thomas? * Engine Roll Call * Thomas, You're the Leader Series 12 * Engine Roll Call Hero of the Rails * Go, Go Thomas Series 13 * Roll Along * Thomas, You're the Leader * Sounds * Determination * Engine Roll Call Misty Island Rescue * Misty Island Rescue Series 14 * All You Need * Sir Topham Hatt Day of the Diesels * Day of the Diesels Series 15 * Hear the Engines Coming Blue Mountain Mystery * Working Together * Blue Mountain Mystery Series 16 * Thomas and Percy * Go, Go Thomas King of the Railway * Working Together Again * Searching Everywhere * It's Gonna be a Great Day Series 17 * Hey, Hey Thomas! * On a Journey Today Tale of the Brave * Monsters Everywhere * Tale of the Brave * Let's Be Brave Series 18 * It's Christmas Time * The Best Friends Express Thomas' YouTube World Tour * A World Around You * Down by the Docks * Navigation * Never, Never, Never Give Up * It's Great to be an Engine * Thomas' Anthem * The Island Song * The Whistle Song * Night Train * Ode to Gordon * Rules and Regulations * That's What Friends Are for The Adventure Begins * Really Useful Engine * Troublesome Trucks Series 19 * There's Snow Place Like Home * Let's Go! * Race with You * Spring is Here! * Engine Roll Call * Down by the Docks Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Never Overlook a Little Engine * We Make a Team Together Series 20 * Glynn's Christmas Wish * It's Halloween * James the Really Splendid Engine * Accidents Will Happen The Great Race * Will You Won't You * Streamlining * I'm Full of Surprises * You Can Only Be You * The Shooting Star is Coming Through * Be Who You Are, and Go Far * He's Full of Surprises Series 21 * Set Friendship in Motion * Doing it Right * Trying * Little Engines Journey Beyond Sodor * Somebody Has to be the Favourite * Who's Thomas? * The Hottest Place in Town * I Want to Go Home * We Can't Do Anything * The Most Important Thing is Being Friends Big World! Big Adventures! * Where in the World is Thomas? * Wake Up * Enda Ulale * We're Friends * Free and Easy * Sometimes You Make a Friend Series 22 * Big World! Big Adventures! (Theme Song) * The Journey Never Ends * Engine Roll Call * All the Girls Around the World * The Steam Team * Let's Dream Series 23 * Legend of the Lost Engine * The Sodor Construction Crew * Don't Stop Series 24 TBA Other Music Videos * The Official BBC Children in Need Medley * Kids for Character * Courage * Teamwork * Problem Solving * Responsibility (2018 song) * Friendship External Link * YouTube World Tour Music Video Playlist es:Videos Musicales ja:楽曲 Category:Songs Category:Thomas & Friends